fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SiamesetheKitty/Magical abilities and Different races
Introduction The Abyss of Dreams has 6 different main species and each one of them has their own unique magical capabilities which I plan on fully explaining in this blog post. The races are as follows: Human, Draphilim, Necium, Leveans, Renterian, and Sirinas, and I'd be happy to explain them all to y'all! One good thing to note is that each race's main abilities are always going to be resistant to those of the same race. So, without further ado, let's get started... Humans Humans are pretty much the bread and butter. They have no special unique magic capabilities but have resistance to nearly every other Race's powers, which includes Darkness, Death, most forms of BFR, Dream, Mind, Soul, Possesion, powerful matter and spatial attacks, so they resist practically everything if it's not more powerful than they are. Humans do have magical capabilities however, in which they can channel most any kind of magic they want through certain items or weapons however it will always be to a lesser extent as the races themselves. They can also learn certain moves or techniques they have but it's very specific and again, to a lesser extent to the races themselves. For example, they can learn different styles of the Renterian race but they will be weaker like say, one buffs a Renterians' attack by four but divide their defense by four, for a human, it woud only double his/her attack while still having the same debuff. This makes humans arguably the weakest, yet most versatile of all the races. Draphilim Draphilim are the most deadly and easily the most dangerous of all the races. Draphilim are constantly under supervison by the most powerful members of other races and are even almost extinct. Their capabilities are insane, with them being able to manipulate darkness itself. Skilled users can use it to make weapons, forcefields, or cover certain areas in darkness, blinding an opponent. Even more powerful Draphilim are capable of BFRing opponents to a completely dark, empty void and can manipulate death itself, causing others to fall to the ground, dead, instantly with just a touch. They also have the ability of Transforming themselves into monster forms which buffs their power trillions of times more, and this is the reason along with their deadly magic, and ominous prescence in generally why they are the most feared race in the galaxy. Others haven't had a pleasant time in the past with them and have killed a great number of them off because of their fears with them. Necium Ah, the Necium. Arguably the most adorable race, The Necium make up most of the population of the galaxy and they consist of animals of the mammalian nature that walk on their hind legs. They have very powerful magical capabilities. Regular ones are capable of simply controlling the four basic elements of water, fire, air, and the earth itself, while more experienced users can simply create these elements. Even more advanced users are capable of manipulating the matter that makes up each element on a molecular, atomic, and VERY rarely, Subatomic levels. This race is essentially the head police force of the galaxy and partners mostly with the humans because of their powerful capabilities, ensuring others that their safety is in the hands of them. Leveans Leveans are a peaceful plant-like race in the galaxy, with most of it's members being plant like or have some sort of leaves or even vegetation growing on them. This is likely unsurprising, but their whole theme has to deal with life in general and resurrection magic. It only really works for themselves however in some rare instances, their resurrection magic seemed to of had an effect on other species. They specialize in healing capabilities and their own kind is actually capable of coming back from the dead, however the means to do so are very specific. After one of them dies, they become a roaming soul throughout reality before they either dissapear completely after an hour or find a new host, which in their case is either a species of another race (Granted this is illegal) or a robot body they can purchase. Powerful users are capable of even manipulating the souls of others themselves and in the most powerful cases, are able to destroy them. They are also able to use their magic to create healing and mana potions for any race, allowing them to quickly heal wounds. Renterian Ah, yes, the Renterian Race. These are reptillian creatures where some are very peaceful monks, while others aer ragtag fighters in bars, but one thing they all have in common is brawling in general. Whether it be some sort of boxing match, wrestling, etc. you name it, they'll likely love it if it's a battle between others in the physical nature. Their magical capabilities unsurprisingly have a lot to do with fighting and battles in general. Their main magic abilities are known as styles, and Renterians are capable of learning multiple of them. Syles are essentially stat amping abilities that always increase one or more stats, however always brings down another. Their are many different types of styles like the Meditative Style which increases attack and defense at the cost of speed, but also increases ones senses, to Shield Style which is specifically for the turtleoid portion of the race which raises defense at the cost of ones speed. The most powerful Renterians nullify all the magical powers of an opponent of their choosing within their range as well as themselves so the fight can be a standard one on one fight where each fighter duels on equal grounds. Sirinas The final Race of the verse: The Sirinas, the second least populated species in the galaxy. Strange mystical creatures who slightly resemble humans however each one seems to be born wearing a certain type of mask ofdifferent animals or other humans. They are odd beings with even odder powers. They deal with illusions, contrrolling of dreams, teleportation, and most powerfully, mind hax. These guys at their weakest are capable of making weak illusions which can copy others, but also have abilities like regeneration and "checkpoints" as they call them which involves beds. Each member of the race has this ability from the get-go and it always saves them from a tight spot if they're killed or something else of similar nature where they simply return to the last bed they slept in completely unharmed. They can control and manipulate dreams of other races giving them specific dreams of whatever calibur they want, and the most powerful characters can create illusions so real that they are nigh parallel to reality itself. They have some very threatening abilities, however, unlike The Draphilim race, they seem rather tame and calm, but there is still that eerie mysterious vibe behind them which puts them under the watch list as they are very suspicious and could cause a lot of damage to the galaxy. Ending Note Welp, that covers about all of them. Tell me how you think about each race and their abilities down below and give me suggestions. All feedback and critique is appreciated~ Category:Blog posts